ippofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iloveflash/Plans for the Wiki
The list of chores keeps getting longer around here, so I've decided to list some of them in a blog. *The Wikia infoboxes take up a lot of space at the top of pages, which disallow certain sections from displaying properly. The main section I'm referring to is match history. If the character's history is too short, that section will have a huge white space underneath because the match history table is too wide to fit next to the infobox. Consequently you will see the table right under the infobox. The remedy: make match history a template that is aligned left and fits under the infobox. For this reason, I've been deleting "unknown" matches without notes next to them, leaving only matches that have happened on-page or on-screen or have been mentioned in the series with some importance. I'm still trying to figure out how that template will look. Chances are both the infoboxes and the table will have to become smaller somehow. *Speaking of templates, the boxing ranks template currently only focuses on the featherweight division. There needs to be templates for the other divisions, as well as a general one. Thing is, the other divisions appear in the manga under different boxing committees. The only committees that featherweight characters are in are WBA, WBC, OPBF, and JBC. Junior lightweight characters, on the other hand, are all IBF and JBC boxers, with potential WBA and WBC champs showing up as well (and potentially WBO). And so on. Squeezing all the sanctioning bodies onto each and every template will ultimately be wasteful. Thus, each weight division needs its own, unique template listing the committees relevant to them. *Front page needs new portal templates. The redesign makes the old ones look fat. And clunky. But I'm working on that. *Still tinkering with those badges! *There needs to be a category for all of Ippo's past opponents, including ones he fought in spars, to make browsing for characters like shigeta Akira easier. *There needs to be a page listing all boxers. Recurring and non. *In the opening summary of all Japanese characters, we need to clarify which name is their last name. The original admin of this wiki specifically asked that we list the surnames first to avoid confusion (because that's how they're listed in the manga). We've done that for the most part, but here and there we have edits citing Ippo as "Ippo Makunouchi" and so forth. I've been guilty of this myself. So, instead of hunting down all those rogue edits, let's just clarify in the character's summary which name is their surname. *If there's anyone who has played the Hajime no Ippo video games in the house, a whole section of the wiki is waiting for your input. Look in category:Games and see for yourself. *Also, category:Techniques is truly a beast. Stubs everywhere. *The theme songs in the anime have gotten no love. *Team Aoki's pages are blank. I don't even remember which of these guys is which. *In the opening summaries of pages referring to fictional content, we need to clarify that. I've been going around adding "this is a recurring character in Hajime no Ippo" to character pages, for instance. Feel free to help out by doing the same. *Template:Retired boxer will be deleted, and any unique info will be on there will be transferred to Template:Boxer. Just to make things easier. *A lot of terminology has capital letters in their page name (such as Hitman Style). Wiki etiquette states that only the first letter of the term should have a capital letter, and any subsequent caps should be on titles or names. Hitman Style should be "Hitman style", while White Fang should remain "White Fang", since that is the title of a move. Problem is, "Hitman Style" is technically a title as well, right? Lemme hear your opinions in the comments section. *Where's the content in the image galleries!? Why aren't there more image galleries!? *And probably the biggest one I forgot to mention, is that Special:Uncategorizedpages is not empty. That is BAD. That's about all I can think of (read:stomach thinking of) for now. Category:Blog posts Category:News